Silence
by PrettyOdd1991
Summary: Momo, seeing her childhood friend's suffer, also is suffering inside. What can she do for him? SPOILERS for chapters 496 and 497!


Author s note: After reading Bleach chapter 496 and 497 I felt like I needed to write this short HitsuHina story, but I couldn t think about ending of it. Now, when I have it, here you go.

Submission: Momo, seeing her childhood friend s suffer, also is suffering inside. What can she do for him? SPOILERS for chapters 496 and 497!

Disclaimer: I don t own Bleach, Tite Kubo-sensei does. If I would own it, it would be more tragic, romantic and bloody, and Momo would have amazing phoenix-like bankai.

SILENCE

Momo Hinamori was standing at the hall with other vice-captains, waiting for their superiors who were at the meeting. Well, not everybody was here. Her academy friends, Renji and Izuru were absent. The first one was in hospital, barely alive, but she didn t have any information about Kira and it was making her feel sick. But the worst was news about Hitsugaya. She couldn t believe it until Matsumoto told it to her personally at the beginning of the meeting. The fact that he had lost his bankai, more, his bond with Hyourinmaru, was so unreal, that she can t even imagine what he have to feel. So there she was, standing by the window and looking through it at the Soul Society destroyed by the Quincy, thinking about her friends and comrades, but also about the other captains who lost their abilities, other shinigami who was badly injured or killed Some tears rolled down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them off, sniffing a bit. It s not the time to be broken, Soul Society was at war. When the door finally opened she turned to see Toshiro hastily walking out to reach his office, looking at the floor, Rangiku soon at his heels.

Taicho Hinamori asked her captain when she approached him would you mind if I-

Not now, Momo Hirako interrupted her I ll need your help in office, we have a lot of work he looked at her with his brows furrowed and with grimace on his face. I ll let you go later he added after a moment.

Hai, taicho she answered, a bit confused at how did he know what she wanted to ask him, following him.

Rangiku was sitting at her desk, looking at the young prodigy every minute, while reading some document. Young genius she thought how ironic. The youngest person who gained their bankai ever

Matsumoto his glare and cold tone brought her back to reality. Why on earth are you staring at me like I was going to fall into pieces or something?

Because I think you are going to she thought, but said Don t you think you should take a little break? I mean-

No. he was still coldly looking at her I don t need to. The faster we end this, the faster we could rest. Now get to your damned paperwork he ended harshly, cutting down the topic and looked back at the files. Rangiku sighed quietly and did as he said.

Some time had passed and 5th Division s vice-captain leaned back in her chair, stretching her back a bit and looking at the result of her work. Finally ended she sighed, took a sip of her tea and looked over at Hirako.

Taicho? she said to gain his attention. When he looked at her after signing something, she motioned at her done paperwork Can I go now?

Yeah, go if ya need to do it so badly he nodded somehow tiredly and took another documents in his hands.

Thank you, taicho she stood up, bowed her head blushing slightly and made her way to 10th Division. She felt like to run in there, but she walked almost peacefully the whole way. It was already evening and dark, but when she arrived there it was dark inside too. Was that possible that her friend didn t come back after arrival of Zero Division yet? No, captain Hirako had come about 3 hours ago, so everyone else also should be back. She sighed heavily and knocked at the door. Once, twice, thrice nothing. When she was about to go and search the young captain in his private quarters she heard a quiet Come in . She gently opened the door, stepped inside and closed them back. Then she took a look of office, lighten dimly by small lantern at the coffee table in front of the sofa. There he was, sitting and looking blankly at some object in his hands. When he turned it in his palms and it glistened a bit in faint light, she recognized that it was Hyourinmaru. She walked over slowly and sat by his side, careful to not touch the sword.

Toshiro she said softly, but somehow demandingly, hoping that he will look at her, but with no effect. She gulped and tried again How are you feeling? This time he took his eyes off his sword and gave her a glare that made the chill run down her spine, but temperature didn t drop a bit. What kind of question is that?

Sorry, I was just worried about you since we are friends she trailed off, shyly turning her gaze to lantern. He didn t say a thing, only huffed and also looked at the small source of light.  
Minutes were passing as this silence between them somehow turned from awkward to comfortable.

I don t know he said suddenly, almost making the girl to jump.

What do you mean by that? she asked softly and again looked at him.

I mean It s so strange he answered, trying to find proper words. I was always able to talk with Hyourinmaru, he was calling me a long time before I became a shinigami, and even if he didn t say anything I felt his constant presence. And sure, I can still use my shikai, but I don t feel anything, like the sword is dead, like he isn t here and when I think about it he stumbled at his words and looked at her too, with his expression and eyes pained and brows furrowed. I think I m scared. He admitted reluctantly, looking at her intensively.

Momo felt tears gathering in her eyes, she have never seen Hitsugaya so broken and uncertain. Not thinking much, she did the first thing that came to her head. Without breaking the eye contact she gently grabbed sword in her hands and, not meeting any sort of protest from him, took it and put it on the table. Then she scooted closer to him and, not carrying about his possible reaction, took her friend into warm embrace. She felt him tense, but she held him a bit tighter and buried her face in his shoulder, which was easy now since he was as tall as she. After a moment she felt him relaxing, and sliding one of his arms around her small waist and another across her back with his hand resting on the nape of her neck.

Stop crying he whispered softly you will make my haori wet, still you are a Bed-wetter, Momo. He ended with humor and sadness at the same time.

No, I m not Hinamori sniffed, embarrassed for her tears.

They stayed like this for a longer bit, giving the other one much needed comfort, Hinamori weeping quietly for him and for her friends, and Hitsugaya clinging onto her as if she was his saving grace.

Toshiro she whispered tiredly we are going to bring Hyourinmaru back to you, I promise

I know, Momo he answered, now feeling better with her in here I know .

A/N: Small cliffhanger? Well, maybe yes, maybe not, it s your decision. I really needed to write it and I hope that you like it. Tell me what you think about it, please. 


End file.
